


Recovery Time

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [64]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All’s well that ends well, Anxious Derek Hale, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski, Recovering Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: There was a time that Derek Hale turning up at his hospital bedside, all worried eyes and quivering lips, would have felt weird to Stiles. Now he just wants him to stop hovering in the doorway and get over here and give him a hug already.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Recovery Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siriusstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/gifts).



> Hey! This was inspired by the prompt words _blush, odd, visitor_ , as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr, and can be read as a stand-alone, but anyone who read the drabble I posted here yesterday, _Love Is a Waiting Game_ (part 63 of this series), can choose to read this as a sequel to it, if they so wish. Consider it a little bit of closure/reassurance for anyone who was worried about how I left our dynamic duo at the end of that story! Hope you enjoy. :-)

“You have a visitor,” Melissa announced, Stiles glancing up at the sound of her voice.

There was a time it would have felt odd having a blushing Derek Hale visit him in hospital, hovering in the doorway, flowers in one hand, multipack of Stiles’ favourite candy in the other. Now the only thing that seemed strange was the fact Derek was still standing there instead of cuddling his boyfriend. Stiles aimed to rectify that.

A heartfelt “C’mere” and wiggle of his fingers in Derek’s direction had Derek across the room in three strides, sobbing Stiles’ name and holding him close.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story, or any of my stories, please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Take care. xxx


End file.
